Dai Neo Nazi SHOCKER
Their edgy fuckwits really Early days Dai Neo Nazi SHOCKER was founded by a rather bitter man who didn't like the Doctor very much due to never getting to go on his holidays. Using vast funds he gathered he formed a massive neo nazi faction with arms reaching across the galaxy. The Great Leader of Dai Neo Nazi SHOCKER had many generals serve under him including Palpatine Farage, the Master and Sephiroth. The Fall of the knothole Republic After Palpatine Farage executed brexit 66 and murdered the sonic Heroes, the Jealous Doctors friend and legendary SOLDIER Bladeknight general Sephiroth attempted to bring the dark lord of the sith down but Palpatine Farage forced him to watch some pro UKIP synthwave propaganda videos which convinced the general that Farage was "Pure smart and stuff" turning him towards the darkness. The Fourth Space war Sephiroth fought against the Doctor in the fourth space war leading an army of heartless but was swiftly defeated by his former friend when he sundered the great south galaxy. Before he could regroup he got intelligence that rebels had overthrown the Time Space Eggman empire and defeated Farage forcing him into retreat. Sephiroths crusades Arriving on present day Earth Sephiroth gathered an army of edgelords, memers, heartless, sith lords and death metal fans together to help DAI NEO NAZI SHOCKER to regain it's foothold on Earth and spread the dark ideas of his mentor and the Great Leader. Their plan was to start never ending war in order to root out the weak, bring about eternal darkness because its edgy and cool as well as destroying the power of friendship. Battle for the UK Sephiroth and Dai Neo Nazi Shocker scientists turned a bunch of chavs into heartless in order to try and assassinate the JRPG doctor who was suffering post regeneration sickness but the doctor made swift work of them. However this was a distraction for the true plan where they used eldritch cells to create an army of eldritch nazi supermen to take over the Earth and bring everlast war. Finally Shocker put their plan into motion invading the world and assassinating the entire British government as he announced his plans on BBC news 24. Shocker also teamed up with the Cybermen and Starfish Hitler in order to try and bring Doctor who down but upon failing Sephiroth himself attacked attempting to convert the Doctor to the darkness which caused the doctor to go to the dark side and betray him before Vash cured him of evil. However evil never dies, no matter how many times you kill it. LA and battle of the bands The Crystal Tower conflict Dai Neo nazi Shocker units Basic grunts Standard shocktroopers, they die easily and shit. Chainsaw soldiers Ellte evil kamen riders armed with nazi brand chainsaws, extremely deadly. Combatmen EEEEEEEE! The Heartless Beings who lost their hearts because they just didn't love hard enough. Eldritch nazis Soldiers infused with lovecraftan cells, they are the bulk of dai neo nazi shockers army. Category:Enemies Category:Racists Category:Factions Category:Deepest lore